It’s Symbolic!
by KennySheep
Summary: Is it a symbol for some greater evil, a microcosm for society, or just a tower that’s about to collapse and kill everyone? See Link and Navi ponder the answer to a question no one asked or cared about here! Or not. It is a free country, after all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I honestly don't know why anyone would think I do, but it seems like a lot of people have something like that in their stories so might as well.

"Good job Link, you did it!" Zelda said as the pink prism thingy that had been trapping her dissolved. Link grinned with the satisfaction of a job well done and sheathed his sword as the now-defeated Ganon threw up a mass of green goo again and collapsed.

"Foolish man, with a wicked heart he could never have hoped to control the triforce…" Zelda had started monologing, but as everyone who has played the game knows, she was pretty quickly interrupted by the rumbling of a tower about to collapse.

"With his last breath, Ganon is trying to trap us in the towers ruins, we need to get out of here now!" Zelda said as she started towards the stairs back to the base of the tower.

"Wait, we kill Ganon and that makes his tower collapse, that doesn't make much sense." Link pointed out.

"It's magic, it doesn't need to make sense, now hurry up, we only have about 3 minutes before we all die!" Zelda almost shouted as she tried to push Link towards the stairs.

"Hey, Link! I think I understand" Navi (who had just come out from under Link's hat) said. "Maybe all this symbolizes something!"

Link and Zelda just stared at her.

"Just hear me out! You always see in books and stuff where something happens, and it makes something seemingly unrelated happen, and it turns out is was all deep and symbolic and stuff. Like in Lord of the Flies, you break a shell and it destroys society. Only it's you break a Ganon and it destroys his tower!" Navi said all this with a lot more enthusiasm one normal finds on a collapsing tower.

Link had to think about this for a second. "Um… so would that mean Ganon symbolized this tower, or did the tower symbolize him?" Link asked the overly happy flying ball of light.

"Neither! Now start moving" Zelda tried once again to get them all moving down the tower. Once again, she failed.

"She's right, symbolism is never that easy." Navie said after a brief pause to rethink her theory. "It has to mean something more deep than that. Maybe the tower is Hyrule, and it collapsing shows what Ganon did to it or something"

"NO!" Zelda shouted at the top of her lungs. She would have thrown in some "we really should be getting out of here" messages, but in the time she spent catching her breath after the shouting, Link assumed she was done talking and already had his clever idea about the tower ready.

"Zelda's right, this tower can't symbolize Ganon destroying everything because then it wouldn't make any sense. Why would it collapse after he was defeated? It would have fallen down beforehand if you were right. I say it represents Ganon's power in the world, and the fact that it is all going away now that he's gone" Link said with the same horribly-out-of-place enthusiasm of his fairy.

"That cant be right, he still has plenty of influence on the world. Look, he even has the strength to blow up good sized building" Navi said, which was odd since she still sounded like she was basking in her own cleverness for coming up with all this despite being on the building Ganon was blowing up.

"But he's still dieing, maybe the tower is foreshadowing what will happen in the near future now that he's dead" Link added.

Zelda had to admit this was all pretty impressive. Explosions could clearly be heard from the lower levels of the tower. Every few seconds pieces of rubble would be blasted up and land dangerously close to Link and his fairy and if either of them had stopped to think about it they would have realized not moving would probably get them all killed. Yet still they stood on the roof of a collapsing building trying their best to sound like they were intelligent.

"Please, could we get moving, the tower is collapsing. If we don't get out we will be crushed" Zelda tried one last time to get the hero and his partner to start moving.

"It's not collapsing very fast then, you would think a big tower like this would go right down when it collapses" Link said as his brain finally started to switch gears from pseudo literature to buildings falling down.

"Maybe that's part of the symbolism!" Navi shouted (since the sounds of devastation were getting too loud for anyone to hear anything below a shout).

This statement, unfortunately, sent Link's thinking right back to pseudo literature.

"Your right! The tower still is Ganon's power, and it's collapsing slowly because his influence will take time to fade! That's why everything is still so evil looking!" Link shouted back.

"But that wouldn't make any sense either. Were probably going to die when this place is done collapsing. If this is Ganon's power going away, why would it still kill everybody right when it hits bottom?" Navi argued.

Link was silent for a moment to try to come up with some new meaning for the tower. Zelda's jaw dropped. She just couldn't comprehend that Navi at least understood that they were going to die, but still found arguing about what significance the tower might have more important that getting out to live another day.

"I've got it" Link shouted (this time, the shouting was more out of enthusiasm than just to be heard over the noises the tower was making). "This tower represents the good in Ganon or something like that before he became evil! It collapsing is showing his decent into evil. When it gets to the bottom, it kills everyone because that's just how evil he got!"

"But if that was true, then wouldn't there be some really messed up evil thing at the bottom waiting for us even if we survive?" Navi had to think for a moment before that response.

"Only one way to find out" Link said as he quickly muttered an enchantment and brought up the blue, crystal like shied of Nayru's Love around everyone on the rooftop.

"Wait, you have had an invulnerability spell all this time!?" Zelda may have still been pissed of at them, but she couldn't keep the joy out of her voice as she learned that they weren't all going to die after all.

"I just want to see if I'm right about the Ganon going evil thing" Link mumbled, but no one heard him over the crashing sounds being created from all the smaller towers tipping over. The main Keep, for whatever reason, was going down almost completely straight, forming a perfectly flat ruin. All the new debris just bounced off Link's magical shield so everyone was completely unharmed.

"Hey, Link, if the tower collapsing really was Ganon growing evil, than maybe Nayru's love would symbolize something too!" Navi said as soon as things had settled down enough for normal speech to be possible.

"Your right!" Link sounded amazed at this idea.

Zelda was too relieved that they didn't die to be mad at them for the moment, but she still didn't want to be part of their conversation so she wandered over to some of the remaining rubble to sit down. After all, it had been a pretty long day for her and she needed to rest. Link and Navi, on the other hand, were still trying to make everything more important than it really was.

"Ok, we know that the tower was representing Ganon's evil, and it was mankind's love for one another that saved us from it, as symbolized by your spell, but that still doesn't explain why there isn't anything down here." Navi said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, look! That piece of rumble is moving!" Link still sounded a little too happy about all this.

That was when Ganon decided to pop up and, using the last of his energy, transformed into the raging pigmonster we all know and love.

"See! I'm right! The tower was the decent into evil and that thing symbolizes what evil can do to a man's heart!" Link was so happy about this clever observation that he wasn't paying much attention to the actual thing he was meant to be fighting. Pretty quickly, it knocked Link's sword over a conveniently placed wall of fire, leaving him unarmed.

"That could symbolize how evil can make people feel powerless to stop it!" Navi said in an attempt to continue the conversation even though Link was a little busy dodging Ganon's swords. "And you dodging everything could represent people's habit of avoiding things they find unpleasant even when faced with them! And that could represent the pain of persecution when going up against an already established authority! And that could…. Ew.. That's icky. I'd hate to think who's going to clean up all that blood….. Oh, don't worry; you still have a fairy on you. Maybe that symbolizes something too…"

"Navi, just shut up." Zelda shouted in the fairy's general direction.

"Never!" Navi shouted back.

THE END!

Authors Notes: Well, this is my second attempt at writing a Zelda fic. Leave a review if you want, or not. Do what you want, really. All this is loosely based of a conversation I had during that part of the level between normal Ganon and Piggy Ganon. Anyways, I'm not sure if all this is as amusing as it seemed when talking about it and trying not to fall off a tower at the same time. Oh well, I wrote it anyways, so might as well post it. If I didn't, I would have just completely wasted 1668 words worth of my life. I'm not sure if you really can measure a life in words, but oh well, I'm going to anyways!


End file.
